<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hallucination, apparition or zombie? by pinkjester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954661">Hallucination, apparition or zombie?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkjester/pseuds/pinkjester'>pinkjester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Enemy to Caretaker, First Meetings, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Happy Ending, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is So Done, Jason looks like a skunk, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleep-deprived Tim Drake, Tim Drake Needs Love, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake has no filter when tired, Titans, Titans Tower au, fight me, no beta we die like jason todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkjester/pseuds/pinkjester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason stalked into the Replacement’s room. Bruce’s standards really have dropped if his new son didn’t even react to the Tower’s blackout and lockdown. Well, he'll show him what happens when you don't keep an eye on your Robins. </p>
<p>Slamming open the door in hopes of startling the kid, Jason was met with a Tim Drake lying on his bed with his eyes wide open, muttering under his breath.</p>
<p>“Well well well,” he started as he leaned against the doorframe, dragging out every word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Red Hood vs Red Robin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hallucination, apparition or zombie?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let it be known that Tim Drake has no brain to mouth filter when sleep-deprived and there is no such thing as too many Titans Tower AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason stalked into the replacement’s room. Bruce’s standards really have dropped if his new son didn’t even react to the Tower’s blackout and lockdown. Well, he'll show him what happens when you don't keep an eye on your Robins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slamming open the door in hopes of startling the kid, Jason was met with a Tim Drake lying on his bed with his eyes wide open, muttering under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well well well,” he started as he leaned against the doorframe, dragging out every word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin!” Jason snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid kept muttering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green flashed and started to fill his vision as Jason growled. Did the replacement really think he was too good for him? He just sauntered into the shoes of a dead kid and Bruce didn’t even try to stop him. Probably didn’t want to either. Why wouldn’t he? Tim was a rich kid that came from a good home, the perfect son, and he was just a street rat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it!” The Replacement exclaimed, bolting to his feet and startling Jason out of the Pit Rage temporarily. “Yes! I can’t believe that I didn’t think of this earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed a file from the mess on the floor -The kid really needed to clean his room- and rushed towards the door where Jason, the Red Hood, was. “The killer was just hiding in plain sight and he- hi Jason! Wow, I must be really out of it if I’m seeing you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason blocked him before he could escape. “I’m not a ghost. I’m here to teach you a lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annoyed, the replacement stepped back slowly. “I know, I know, I shouldn’t stay up too much, a growing kid needs their sleep. But I’m so close to solving the case! Besides, I have coffee and it’s only been 47 hours!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to show you what happens to Ro- what the fuck?” Jason snapped at the same time only to trail off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had the audacity to look sheepish. “I’m just trying to make you proud, Jason. You’re my Robin and-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Green blazed once more. “Why would I even be proud of you? You’re a damn replacement. Bruce didn’t even mourn me. He just-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim spluttered, “Jason, you’ve got it all wrong! I’ll never replace you. You were the best Robin ever! I’m not even adopted or living in the Manor or anything like that. I had to step up after you died. Bruce was killing himself! Dick wouldn’t go back to help and I couldn’t just-“ Tears started trickling down his face. Jason barely resisted the urge to wrap him in blankets. No! He was here to teach the bats a lesson about letting kids parade in the street punching criminals in tights. Comforting the kid would be counterproductive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason took a menacing step forward, causing the replacement to jolt and land on his butt on the floor. “Don’t lie to me! She said it herself. Bruce. Replaced. Me. Like he didn’t even learn his lesson the first time. Like that lesson should even need to be retaught. Don’t put kids in a traffic light costume and fight crime.” He noticed the replacement’s signature bo staff leaning against the wall in his right. Perfect. The green in his veins cheered and soared at the irony of being beat to death by your own weapon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim yawned. “You’re not the only Robin that died in the suit you know? And Bruce didn’t replace you! He didn’t even want me. I stole the suit when-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not better! Are you fucking stupid? What was he thinking? Letting you keep the cape?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As if he could have stopped me,” Tim said with a familiar fire in his eyes. A blurry memory about a stubborn baby stalker and a camera came to Jason’s mind before the green buried it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason groaned and before spitting out, “You know what? I’m not dealing with this. Get some fucking sleep. I’m killing you another day. And I better be the one who kills you, Replacement. Not some stupid clown and a crowbar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, go do your ghost things. I’m sure they’re important. I’ll just be here.” The replacement shrugged and went back to staring at the ceiling. The ceiling that had case reports taped onto it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason blinked. Once. Twice. Before smacking Tim on the head with his staff. “No! Sleep!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared at him in shock. “This is new. When did hallucinations get corporal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the last time, I’m not a ghost or a hallucination. First Dick, now you. What is wrong with everyone in this family?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not in your family. I don’t live in the Manor. I’m not even adopted. Shouldn’t you know that,” Tim shot back, lying back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason hissed angrily. “What.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Both parents are still alive and accounted for here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What and they’re just alright with their kid sneaking out at night playing tag with Gotham’s Rogues?” Jason hissed with the green creeping back up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No? They’re almost always abroad on their trips.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you mad? You can have Robin back if you want,” came the unconcerned reply from the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason was about to turn into a snake with the amount of hissing he was doing today. “I’m not going back to being Robin. I can’t- that’s never happening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t like the scaly panties?” Tim teased. Did this kid not have any survival instincts? Taunting your killer is not the way to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, now stop working and go the fuck sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll sleep when I’m dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The staff made a loud ‘Smack!’ noise when it came in contact with the replacement. Tim groaned, rubbing his head. He sat up grumpily. “Bad Fake Jason, you’re a big meanie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here to kill you. Mean is just the tip of the iceberg, Replacement,” Jason growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim flopped back down. “Sounds like a good plan. Can I work on the case while you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so not the point! Didn’t you just say you figured out the culprit?” Jason spluttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked back up at him like he held all the answers in life. “I did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason dropped the staff and scooped up the kid in his arms. “Ok, that’s it. You’re going back home and straight to bed. There’s no way Alfred let you tape files on the ceiling in your room there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t. That’d be rude. I’m a guest,” came the mumbled reply. Tim poked his helmet. “Are you sure you’re Jason? You look like an angry tomato.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Growling, Jason wrestled off his helmet with one hand. Why was the kid so damn light? “There, you see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skunk.” Tim said eloquently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s flashing green-blue eyes twitched. Without changing course, he continued down the hall to the zeta tubes and muttered. “I changed my mind. I’m killing you now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Skunk Jason. Skunkson? Jank? Skankson? Skank?” Tim soothed, trying to pat Jason on the head only to miss and slap him in the face. “Why did you change into a skunk? I thought you would reincarnate into something like a chili dog.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, he wasn’t even mad anymore. He was just done. Jason sighed deeply. “This is not what I signed up for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sign me up for the next war,” Tim sang, letting his head hang backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a pause, Jason asked the billion dollar question. “The World’s Greatest Detective couldn’t figure out I was the Red Hood until I spelt it out for him. How did you even recognize me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I figured out it was you within a week, but no one would believe me and Bruce sent me here to “keep me safe’ because the Red Hood is dangerous like you would ever hurt me.” He snickered and continued to dangle his head like a limp noodle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, I came here to kill you,” Jason said flatly as he adjusted his arm so the kid’s neck wouldn’t snap off. Seriously, why is he so light? “I was going to beat you to death with your own staff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t know that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re my Robin. You’ve always saved me when I needed help,” Tim stated without a sliver of doubt like it was a fact. Like the sky was blue and grass was green. Like Jason didn’t come back wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason blinked slowly. He didn’t remember everything from his past, but this was, this was the baby stalker. The one he’d always had to stop from falling off the roofs, fire escapes, and even a electricity pole once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he jammed in Zeta-Tube codes. “Tim?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>And then Jason and Tim walk into the Cave with Bruce and Dick present.<br/>Jason proceeds to dump Tim into Bruce’s arms and yells at him about not taking proper care of his children and attempts to run away again only to have his plans foiled once again by another sibling when Dick regains his senses and attack-hugs him.</p>
<p>Jason only agrees to go home when Tim starts crying nonsense about Skunk-Tomato Jason leaving him.</p>
<p>As revenge, Jason makes an offhand comment about Bruce being "such a terrible dad that he doesn’t even know about his biological son" before sprinting to Alfred for a hug.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>